A Forced Love
by Z-Writers
Summary: A Valentine's Day in the life of a girl, burdened with the dilemma of her heart. With glimpses of a painful past perfectly blend in with the overbearing present ... see the trials and tribulations of a girl. And what does her heart truly wants?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. And I have the permission to incorporate the self-inserts Jay( under the screen-name of Vegetaa or you might know him as Goku Black SSJ Rose ) and Zoey( screen-named as MLPStevenUniverseLPS ) in my fic._

 _ **A/N:**_ _It's a request fic MLPStevenUniverseLPS asked me to do. She customized the title to "A Forced Love" … so tried to implement it with my own touch._

 _The idea of this story (you might find that quite common) …. 'Coz it's actually inspired by real life events (NO. Not my experiences though) It's kind of short being a request fic and all._

 _Here you go -_

* * *

 **A Forced Love**

 _This story is brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Unbeta'ed_

* * *

 _February 14, 2017_

 _A day of marking of love, happiness and new beginnings in the life of many. Creation of new friendship and love bonds. In short, it's a day to cherish in the life of many couples._

 _But amidst all, there might be some person for whom this day might not absolutely be a best day of their lives which he/she can happily commemorate._

McDonald's, as always, the haven for the four friends. The smell of coffee and the sound of amiable conversation permeate through the air, providing the perfect conditions for Gohan & Videl and Jay & Zoey to relax and enjoy each other's company. And the four of them were sitting at their regular table in the corner of their favorite cafeteria.

The group sat in silence until Gohan decided to start-up a conversation. "Hey Jay, any plans for tonight?" he nudged his long-time friend, as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

All four of them attend the same college and are about to graduate this year. In particular, Gohan, Videl and Jay had been friends since their high-schools. It was in the early college years that Zoey gradually became a part of this group after Videl persuaded her hard to hang out with them.

Jay looked at Zoey out of the corner of an eye and replied, "No. Not that we have planned any as of yet."

Videl spared a quizzical glance while almost falling off of her chair in shock. She regained her composure and started, "It's the 14th of Feb, you know that right. Every couple has something or the other planned for tonight. And you guys are like, going out for around 3 months, is it?"

Zoey nodded her head meekly; cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

To make matters worse Jay blandly replied. "Well, it's not that I'm the one at fault here. I tried my best to come up with a plan for the two of us today. But it takes two to reconcile to a plan. She never cooperates with me."

'Oh this is so not going to be smooth.' Gohan muttered under his breath, which earned him a smack at the back of his head by his girlfriend.

A vein popped on Zoey's forehead as she threw a death glare towards Jay. "Mr. Jason Jay Carter you know it damn well, what it is to-tod …." she stuttered, couldn't bring herself to complete it. "Well, you know what. Never mind. "

She got up from her seat and stomped out of the cafeteria angrily. One could have sworn that there were slight tears glistening her eyes.

All three friends looked at the receding figure of Zoey in mild-shock. The boy concerned grinned apologetically at Gohan and Videl and said, "I'm deeply sorry for this mess up. I ruined your day with our personal intrusion."

"Nah, don't worry about it man. Be cool. We are friends right. Now go … go after her." Gohan reassured.

Jay gave a short nod and a small smile and heeded to his suggestion, as he excused himself and went after his girlfriend.

"Guess that went too well!" Chimed Gohan, sipping on his cappuccino.

BAHM! A second smack owned by Gohan and this time it was quite audible and pronounced too. Though it was nothing that could faze him to the slightest.

"You know you could help the two of them instead of making sarcastic comments Mr. SmartAss." Reprimanded Videl.

"Oh sure, I could have done that … but I just had to finish my cappuccino at first." Gohan replied matter-of-factly.

Incredulous as ever she was, Videl looked at her alien boyfriend. She shook her head furiously, "You and your saiyan traits. Geez … one of these days, I might dump you for that."

"And whom might you dump me for? Don't tell me it's that dumb blonde-head Sharpener."

BAHM! Gohan owned count: 3.

"Maybe I can live life as an uncaged bird. And for once do things on my own." Videl sighed dreamily.

"Okay I wouldn't be a hindrance to your dreams then, but for today let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest. What do you say?"

Videl brightened up at the suggestion. "You mean you have plans for us today."

Gohan smirked at her reaction."Yeah, of course I have. What do you take me for? Jay?"

"Nope"

"Then?"

"Vegeta"

"..."

Videl pondered for a moment and then said, "Hey amend that. As far as I remember, Vegeta at least took his family to an amusement park. Even if it was only once. So I think you are more like your father … lol, he transmitted to King Kai's planet on the Valentine's eve last year, to 'scape the wrath of your mom."

"..."

Seeing the slight dejected look, Videl patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Come on Gohan, I was just kidding. I know it very well, that you are unlike the two of them and well you actually …. care." She blushed hard furiously as she said that.

Gohan flashed a victory-smirk. "Now ain't I?"

"Okay smarty you win. Now let's go to the place where you were planning to take me," she said while pulling the said boy by his arms.

"Wait" he stopped her midway. "I forgot something"

"What's it?"

He went back to the table. "This" he flaunted as he held the McCafe Hot Chocolate Cappuccino cup proudly in his hand.

3

2

1

BAHM! Gohan owned count: 4

* * *

 _Later that Night_

 _At Jay's Uni Apartment,_

"I am sorry for what happened back there, this morning." Jay asked pleadingly.

"It's fine, I don't mind much. It was just some painful memories I had to recollect …" she whispered the last part to herself.

"Hey let's have the dinner. What say you?"

"Sure."

Their dinner went uneventful with not much of a conversation between the two, except for the awkward sideway glances which they shared. It was as if an invisible tension pervaded the air that made the atmosphere in the room very heavy. Zoey got up from the dining table and went to prepare herself for the night.

Jay lay in his bed silently. Suddenly he heard the front door open and close and a few minutes later Zoey entered the bedroom. Her head still full of confusing thoughts and emotions. He heard her change to her nightgown and crawling under the sheets.

When she was lying next to him, she felt his hands roaming across her body. She turned around to face him and she saw him smiling at her in the darkness. This also forced a smile on Zoey's face.

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She just mustered the best smile she could at him before she snuggled closer to him and she kissed his lips softly. His hands were roaming over her body as he deepened the kiss. He slid his hand under her gown and proceeded to take it off.

Could she do this?

Wasn't it terribly low of what she was about to do, after being confused so much by all the emotions and not really in a state in which she could decide if she could go through with this?

Jay kissed her neck, and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Unknowingly, she let out a startled moan.

Could she do this with a dilemma tearing her heart in two pieces? She felt his hands on her back, exploring the smooth surface. She didn't know. All she knew was that she did not want to hurt Jason.

He tucked her gown over her head and threw it on the ground next to the bed.

She did not want a fight. He took his pants and boxer off.

She did not want to make love to someone and especially on this day. But she had to. And it would be over all too soon. Truly, how the weight of a 'forced love' was to her, only she understood that.

That night they made up. Jay, sleeping contently, not aware of the pain in Zoey's heart. She left the bed as soon as he was drifted off in a deep sleep and putting on her dress, she exited the bedroom.

She stood in front of the window, watching the nightlights of the ever living city.

What had just happened to her? Was she crazy? Sick? Or just confused? She didn't understand her emotions anymore.

She just needed some time to herself. With one last look at the sleeping figure of her boyfriend, she put on her coat and went to a place she hadn't been since long.

The frost-laced grass crunched beneath her feet as she strayed from the path, meandering around the gravestones and memorials lined up in uneven patterns, many worn by weather and age, and some brand new. It was close to eleven and the night was at its darkest, but there were various lamps illuminating the trails, some near-death and flickering, and some seeming to flicker as moths danced around them. Peeking out from over the brow of a slight hill, she could make out the naked branches of an elm tree, stretching up to the stars like pleading arms, and she began to feel the emotion swell in her throat.

This part of the graveyard was secluded and lonely, with the majority of the graves here centuries old, but it had somehow felt appropriate at the time.

Her eyes lingered on a number of other graves as she passed by them one after the other. But she wasn't here for sightseeing of the other graves. She was here for one particular grave. The grave of a particular person which was engraved in the secret depths of her heart. Her one and only true love.

As she reached by the white and grey tomb, she sat by it. Her glance solely on the white stones. Zoey's eyes welled up when her gaze lingered on the name of the person that bore on the gravestone.

For some reason she had a flashback of some good moments shared with the boy as they were kids, who was now resting in a peaceful slumber.

 _14th February, 2005_

 _"Hey come back here you 'meanie', that wasn't a funny trick you pulled on me." shouted a young Zoey, as she ran after a boy, who was of the same age as her._

 _The boy stopped running and looked back at the huffing figure of her best friend and chuckled. He stuck a tongue out her. "Haha catch me if you can Miss 'Stubborn'."_

She let out a dry chuckle as she remembered those moments.

Unbeknownst to her, she felt a feeble tap on her shoulder. Startled, she broke out of her reverie to look behind her. But all she stared into was nothingness. Though amidst the pool of absolute darkness, there was a tiny speck of light … _of life_.

Gathering her thoughts, she averted her gaze back on the grave, kneeling down and straightening the rose into a more deliberate position.

"Oh! I miss you," she sighed.

With tears cascading her cheek, a hand on her chest Zoey leaned forward to trace her fingers across the letters of the dreary, cold epitaph.

 _In loving memory of (.. .. ..)_

 _November 23, 1992 - February 14, 2012_

 _A never abandoning companion, a friend in hard times, a devoted son and a … painful lover_

 _Epitaph engravings' - Sacrificium pro dilectione_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _Sacrificium pro dilectione_ is a Latin Epitaph engraving that means the 'sacrifice oneself for the attainment of eternal love'

In place of loving memory of " ", _**please** _leave a comment of the most suitable name of your choice whom would best suit the occasion. Please do it, if you have any friend/family member who had to undergo a similar fate. Well, it would be your act of gratifying that said person.

 _ **Hope you liked it :)**_

 _ **Till next time see ya'**_

 _ **~GoHaNViDeLSoN**_


End file.
